


fast_car.mp3

by plue



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Slice of Life AU, byul thinks solar is beauty personified, girls getting milkshakes, it's not so one-sided, random beach date au, solar thinks korea has sharks, they're the same age in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plue/pseuds/plue
Summary: “You know just how to fix it every time. Doesn’t it get annoying? Ever?” Yongsun asked just as the milkshakes were brought over to them with cherries on top. She took the cherry off the top, taking it into her mouth with her focus on Byulyi’s face. Byulyi felt hot, cheeks blushing faintly- the color of strawberry ice cream blended in milk.“Yeah,” She started, trying to relax against her seat as she twirled the cherry stem of her own cherry in the whipped cream of her shake. “Yeah, you’re so annoying that I’d take you to the beach or anywhere else in the world you wanted to go.” She finished her stammering start with a sing-song finish and a broad smile on her face.“Cheesy.” Yongsun replied with a happy look, bright and fresh and just as she should have looked. Much unlike the girl that had to be dragged out of bed with a puffy face and tissues scattered around her bed, with her laptop playing The Titanic loudly as Moonbyul had enticed her with an early lunch.





	fast_car.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of the 별이 빛나는 밤 (Starry Night) music video and I didn't really know where I was going with this but I had SO MANY FEEELINGS and there may be a (smutty) sequel. Or more Mamamoo fics in the future. I'm just honestly glad I could churn out something after years of writer's block and I hope some people like it. Thanks a lot if you do and feel free to follow me on tumblr over at: [paintstars](http://paintstars.tumblr.com)!

:TRACK 01: INTRO

“We’ll just go. We’ll go for today. It’s not a big deal if you think about it. What could be better than a day like this?” Yongsun was speaking fast, blonde hair tucking behind an ear before she used her fingers to twirl locks of sunshine threads around in circles.

It was beautiful out and Byulyi felt in her throat that she should say no. It was an impulse inside of her like a time bomb that wanted to explode. Yongsun was two weeks in to a break up from a relationship that had lasted not even two months and Byulyi never knew where these things were going to go but they don’t ever end up the way they did in Byulyi’s daydreams.

“We already went and got our hair done this weekend. Wasn’t that enough? Don’t you have work tomorrow?” She sipped at her coke, appearing unphased by the actress disease that the person beside her could not get rid of- not that she’d have her any other way. The code of being a best friend to a woman who liked pretty men that didn’t seem to ever treat her well enough often meant for things to be like they were during the break up scene during any chick flick out there. Byulyi suppressed a frown at the thought.

“My hair is beautiful and I want it to tumble through the wind like a movie star.” Yongsun swayed, pouting in her white blouse and not bothering to touch her plate of chicken. “Let’s go, Byul. Please.”

Byulyi touched the ends of her short hair, starting to make a remark about her hair not blowing in the wind like Yongsun had romanticized. She could see it now, getting beaten around the face with orange hair that Yongsun had told her definitely wasn’t orange, it was auburn. But it was orange. She wasn’t cynical and it didn’t look too bad. It was still orange. “Fine, but finish your food. I’m not going to be the only one with an empty plate.” She made the decision after thinking of spending another night in one of their apartments with another pint of ice cream and another TV drama that would end in theatrical tears.

“You promise, promise? Where should we go? How can we get as far away from men as possible. How do you stay away from men so easily?”

“Eat and stop asking so many questions already. We’ll go to the beach,” Byulyi reasoned in a half hearted mumble as she fixed the black jacket around her thin shoulders, collarbone peeking just so from underneath her v-neck t-shirt. A thrift shop treasure that Yongsun had purchased for her with the logo of a band she’d never listened to before. Yongsun didn’t know the band either, but she thought it suited Byulyi. That was all it took for her to be happy with it, really. She supposed, sipping at her drink as her blonde friend decided to scarf down her food in a messy fashion, that this wouldn’t be too bad.

 

:TRACK 02: All We Need Is Another Day

After filling up at the nearby gas station and getting a bag full of snacks and drinks, Byulyi argued with Yongsun with her fingers tapping against the steering wheel of her black Jeep. Yongsun slumped in defeat. Why couldn’t they listen to Whitney Houston ballads the whole way? It was romantic.

“You keep using the word romantic but I think you’re trying to grieve and I thought we were going to have fun. We’re going to have fun.” Byulyi told her, slipping on a pair of sunglasses over her eyes before pulling out of the station and onto the highway, a mixtape she'd made a few days before was on the stereo and she leaned forward to turn it up, grinning at Yongsun’s frown. “Fun, alright?”

It took all of two minutes for Yongsun to get into the song, locked in place by her seatbelt but dancing in place without being too held back. Byulyi laughed, relaxing finally as they set in a pace where the skies were blue and clear up above their heads. Brushstrokes of wispy clouds were pulled along by the slight breeze overhead. 

“It is beautiful,” Byulyi said as her hair gently swayed in the traffic towards the exit that would guide them to paradise. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you really think he’ll find anyone prettier than me, Byul-ah?” Yongsun asked with an air of the dramatic tone she’d taken on like she woke up with it for the past two weeks. 

“No. You’re the prettiest girl in the world.” Byulyi replied easily, humming along with the music on the radio, glancing to check her rear-view mirror. 

“What?”

“You’re pretty so have a good time,” Byulyi said as though she was frustrated but gave a lighthearted laugh as she spoke and Yongsun pinched her arm before reaching over to feed her one of the gummies from the bag she’d ripped open moments before, offering it up to Byulyi’s mouth and the other took it with a playful tug of her teeth, chewing with a carefree expression.

“You’re pretty so have a good time too,” Yongsun told her pointedly, rolling her window down and setting a storm of hair in motion. They both complained loudly. 

 

:TRACK 03: Cherry Red Neon Glow

They stopped at a small diner just a twenty minute drive away from their destination. A place to stretch their legs and get milkshakes and Yongsun may have spent the past ten or twenty minutes complaining about needing a pee break. A perfect solution was made as they parked along the roadside, Yongsun scampering off inside of the store in her pretty pink flats, Moonbyul strolling into the eatery in her timberlands, eyes friendly as she ordered a vanilla shake for herself and a strawberry shake for the girl who had sprinted to the bathroom. The kindly face behind the counter took her money, told her that she wouldn’t have to wait too long and she thanked him.

She took the booth underneath the fluorescent lights that shined blue and pink with the words Ice Cream written in cartoon letters that dimmed down every minute or so.

“Strawberry?” Yongsun asked as she slid into the booth across from her, grinning when Byulyi nodded to her. 

“It won’t be long.”

“We have time, right? We can watch the sunset.” She seemed more relaxed, at peace, after a nap and the wind in her hair with Byul’s mix playlist making for a much better atmosphere than her own Sad Diva Playlist would have made things go. “You know, Byulyi,” she had to admit this, smiling over at Byul as the other girl looked a bit confused for a moment before grinning with a scrunched nose.

“I know?”

“You know just how to fix it every time. Doesn’t it get annoying? Ever?” Yongsun asked just as the milkshakes were brought over to them with cherries on top. She took the cherry off the top, taking it into her mouth with her focus on Byulyi’s face. Byulyi felt hot, cheeks blushing faintly- the color of strawberry ice cream blended in milk. 

“Yeah,” She started, trying to relax against her seat as she twirled the cherry stem of her own cherry in the whipped cream of her shake. “Yeah, you’re so annoying that I’d take you to the beach or anywhere else in the world you wanted to go.” She finished her stammering start with a sing-song finish and a broad smile on her face.

“Cheesy.” Yongsun replied with a happy look, bright and fresh and just as she should have looked. Much unlike the girl that had to be dragged out of bed with a puffy face and tissues scattered around her bed, with her laptop playing The Titanic loudly as Moonbyul had enticed her with an early lunch. 

 

:TRACK 04: INTERLUDE - She Only Wanted Sunlight

In the little corners of unorganized file cabinets, the spaces in mismatched pairs of socks in her laundry basket, and folded down pages that marked her places in books when she couldn’t find bookmarks, Byulyi kept a secret, but if anyone paid any attention, it wasn’t much of a secret at all. It wasn’t anything special, it ebbed and flowed along with every part of her. She felt something make her heart beat a little too fast when Yongsun would lean forward to adjust the volume on the radio or the way the sun fanned out over her thighs in ripped jean shorts as she dozed off and on for a few hours. Scenic beauty was outside of the car, sure, but Byulyi thought of her time with Yongsun as though it was something that could be stored away in a box of memories that she never wanted to forget.

See, Yongsun didn’t know how romantic Moon Byulyi was in the privacy of her officetel, found highlighting poems in books and listening to too many songs about pretty women and it was like basking in something that only she could understand. She didn’t get too upset when Yongsun found a new fling, but she’d miss the time they could have been spending together, that Yongsun fit every space of her being like the sun through the blinds in the morning gently brought her out of dreams of soft lips and hands against skin. She’d brush her teeth and she’d go to work. She’d think about Yongsun and then Yongsun would send her a picture of a really fat cat and if the blonde had any idea how high Byulyi’s heart soared after messages like that, she’d probably be pretty creeped out. Probably. Right? Yeah. 

Byulyi leaned forward to turn the radio back down once Yongsun seemed to be napping without thoughts of dudes with broad shoulders and fart bags for hearts. She laughed to herself at that imagery, pushing her hair back away from her face as she listened to a song that had always reminded her of holding hands and smiles that weren’t just taken at face value. The sea was closer, she couldn’t smell it yet, but she could feel it all the same.

 

:TRACK 05: An Adventure Unfolding

“The sea, the sea,” Yongsun pointed out the window over the bridge, fixing the snapback that she’d stolen from Byulyi’s backseat twisting it backwards over fair hair, her legs stretched out shoeless on the dashboard, ankles crossed.

“You’re sure you aren’t in kindergarten today?”

“I’ll be in kindergarten if I can have my youth back,” Yongsun replied jokingly and Byulyi threw a chip at her while laughing.

“You sound like my mom sometimes,” came the resounding blow of a diss and Byulyi had to comb chip flakes out of her hair in a fit of laughter that spilled from the both of them. 

“You said the same thing when were in high school,” Yongsun scolded her with a fondness. “Hold on,” she giggled and leaned over, helping Byulyi get particles of snack out of her hair while the other girl pulled up in a parking space near a stretch of beach. 

“You’re right, the sun didn’t set yet. The sun must know the sun,” Byulyi pocketed her keys as she slid out of the driver’s seat with a cheeky grin.

They went around the back of the car to pop open the trunk, Yongsun hopping a bit with excitement as she held onto the hat atop her head. “Don’t you love it when we go on adventures?”

“Let me forget about the time we ended up in Sweden and you lost our passports and then I’ll say I love it with so much confidence.” Byulyi pulled her flannel shirt out, setting the checkered pattern around Yongsun’s shoulders as the other girl whined her way around an apology. Byulyi then grabbed a blanket, Yongsun holding up their snack bag and they strode off toward the beach with only a few stragglers in sight. Byulyi felt her chest tighten, but she couldn’t find any words for it just yet.

“I was drunk in Sweden,” Yongsun confessed to save the day and they both dissolved into giggles. 

They spent the first few minutes identifying things on the beach as if they were reading a picture book with exclamations about the sand and shells and how Yongsun really wished that wasn’t a crab. It wasn’t, it was just seaweed, Byulyi assured her passively. 

“The waves, huh.” Byulyi spoke as if she were about to recite a poem and Yongsun shoved her, begging her not to continue. 

“We already talked about them! That’s enough,” She whined, taking the hat off of her head and reaching to put it on Byulyi’s head so that the wind wouldn’t slap her hair around her face. Byulyi peered at her under the brim of the cap in thanks and they walked along the beach with their shoes in hand.

It was the most fun Byulyi had in months, making sand mounds and kicking water at Yongsun’s ankles when she wasn’t paying attention. She even managed to make Yongsun shriek by pointing out towards the water at nothing, yelling out something about a shark. Yongsun had hit her, hugging her despite the outlandish claim and Byulyi felt dizzy. Her cheeks were sore from smiling and the water glittered with the sun disappearing slowly over the horizon. 

 

:TRACK 06: Like In The Movies

Yongsun arranged the blanket for them while Byulyi set about finding nice sea shells while the natural lights from above allowed to her to see if they were pretty enough to keep as souvenirs. 

Once Yongsun had settled on the blanket, pulling Byul’s flannel around her closer, she pulled out her camera to take some photographs before it got too dark to make memories. She’d taken some while they drank milkshakes, the bridge as they’d crossed over the sea, more than one photograph when Byulyi’s hair was tangled because of the wind in the car, and other moments that were stolen- Byulyi’s laugh, her crouching in the dusk to find shells with deep concentration on her face. 

She surveyed her photos of the day, from mid-day until the shadows seemed to cast over the world. Byulyi soon joined her on the blanket, making sure to tell her to delete almost every photo but not actually making Yongsun delete anything. 

“You should take up photography. You’re pretty good,” Byulyi told her and Yongsun was quiet for a moment, thinking about her air hostess job with a distant pang of regret for giving up on her dreams too early. 

“If you write a book, I’ll have a photo exhibition.” Yongsun replied, tucking her knees under her chin and reaching to link her pinky with Byulyi’s, stamping their thumbs together. They held their hands together like that for longer than needed, as tradition permitted. 

“Can it be a poetry book?” Byulyi asked as she moved her hand away to space out the shells she’d picked out on the blanket. Yongsun nodded her head, humming along to a song she had particularly liked on Byulyi’s playlist. They both smiled in acknowledgement, Yongsun’s head finding Byulyi’s shoulder after twining their arms together comfortably. 

“Only write good poems. Don’t write anything sad. We’ll both be happy then.”

“No sad pictures. Not even one.” Byulyi swallowed before her arm moved to wrap around the girl that spun round and round in her head on a daily basis since the first time she watched her put on lipstick that wasn’t her shade but it was still beautiful. Even now, it was beautiful. She let her hand move over the flannel sleeve that covered Yongsun’s arm. 

Comfortable silence fell over them, the wind in their hair and clothes rustling just so. The nearby bus stop had lights bright enough for them to not be completely closed in by the dark. The stragglers around them had faded out as it got darker, and Byulyi thought for just a moment she wouldn’t mind if they were the only people in the world- even if it was only for a short time. So, she let herself believe it, that they were alone, and she felt herself smile with her head tipped down against Yongsun’s own. Their hands laced together as naturally as they always had and Byulyi thanked the moon for being so bright (and the bus stop for probably supplying a great deal of that light but there was nothing romantic about the lights on at a bus stop). 

“What are you thinking about so much? I can tell you’re thinking too much.” Yongsun the detective was on the case and Byulyi winced, reaching up to take the hat off of her head and put it down beside her on the blanket.

“You wouldn’t want to know it. You’d call me greasy,” Byulyi put on her best dejected, yet playful sounding voice and Yongsun lifted her head to give Byulyi a look over. 

“Try me.” Yongsun always got what she wanted, even if it was something as small as a thimble or as grand as the stuffed bear they had to win at Lotte World two years ago because she felt connected to it. Byulyi lent her a thimble so she could try to sew, she won her that bear even though she had to ice her arm from extreme baseball throwing the next few days. Yongsun still had the thimble, she still had the bear. “Why are you smiling like that?” The blonde girl asked, speaking again with a playful pout. “Tell me.”

“You.”

“Me?”

“It’s you. I’ve always been thinking about you.”

The waves were louder than they had been earlier, the moon casting over with something that neither of them were sure of. Byulyi reached to take a sand dollar, holding it in her palm. Something to do. Did the bus light flicker? Had any cars been by? Since the sun had set, they’d been alone, and it was wonderful. Could it still be like that? 

“When I say it’s you, I mean, I mean that it has been you for a long time,” she trailed off with a strain in her voice, not looking directly at Yongsun. How could silence be so loud? Even the wind that had been sweeping around their face was calm as the night sky. What was this? What had she done? Her chest felt heavy. Yongsun didn’t say anything. 

 

:TRACK 07: INSTRUMENTAL

Yongsun was part of Moon Byulyi in a way that she never knew was anything but like an extension of her own arm or half of her rib cage. They were just going to be together. Sharing notes and cheating on tests, crying over lost dreams or broken hearts, filling in the corners of each other’s beds after a night of drinking, sneaking in tighter and tighter to keep each other warm even if they were heated with drunken laughter. Byulyi was always there. Boyfriends weren’t, there were a few that could have stuck if she let them, but she never held on too tightly, and they were gone, but the other ones were all horrible in one way or another, push and shove without the petal fantasies she’d dream up about how things were supposed to be. 

Now she was at the beach with someone who ran to get her on Tuesday afternoons after work when her heel broke and she needed a pair of shoes to go out that night, with someone who would hold her close and smell her hair and make her smile so hard that her cheeks would hurt. Her happiest memories that she could think of lately were with the confused, yet steady eyes that had trained on her somehow after looking away for so long. She could see the lights from the bus framing Byulyi’s face. Her lovely, lovely face. An elegance that Solar didn’t understand, a nose wrinkle that betrayed the dignified way she carried herself. 

The wind wasn’t warm and Byul didn’t pull away from her. She didn’t move either. She didn’t have to. Boys were reasons for crying over sad movies and eating too much ice cream and thinking about hurt and pain and Moon Byulyi rolled down her windows and let Yongsun think she was just fine- it was a quiet compassion she’d had since they’d met so many springs ago in school uniforms and hit it off so easily. 

Byulyi never had boyfriends, she’d go on double dates, but she’d only do it to humor Yongsun. Yongsun now recognized the hurt in Byul’s eyes that she masked over with softness and telling Yongsun just how pretty she looked while she got ready for dates, how any guy would be lucky to be beside her. Oh, oh. _Oh._ Yongsun watched her, only bringing herself closer when she thought Byulyi was trying to pull away from her. 

Tears were streaking the other woman’s face and Yongsun didn’t think before she leaned in to kiss away those tears away. Her blonde hair fanned around Byul’s face, hands moving up to take the shape of her face in her hands as Byulyi’s hands stuttered, her movements shaky. Yongsun kissed her forehead, kissed her nose, kissed softly at her lips, tentatively at first. 

They were both trembling and it wasn’t so much the weather but some kind of electricity that was running on high. Yongsun kissed her fully, sweet and smooth and tasting like milkshakes and a hint of the salty air. They stayed like that for moments, weeks, months, or years, because time didn’t really matter when the whole world started spinning rapidly around two people who had found something that was standing right between them for so long despite the closeness they’d shared. 

There was another level, it started with Byulyi dreaming about it and Yongsun realizing it. Now it was right there. It wasn’t like her Romeo and Juliet movies where suddenly everyone knew what to do when they had their hands all over each other and honestly, she wasn’t even sure if Byulyi in all her years had ever kissed until she did something with her tongue that made made sounds slip past Yongsun’s lips. 

 

:TRACK 08: Landed On This Road

Somehow they made their way back to the Jeep, tangled in each other’s arms with odds and ends and they probably forgot something but it wouldn’t be too significant. Byulyi felt buzzed on something she never expected to come true, something she thought she could live without but now she knew that was just insane. Solar was sitting in the trunk of the jeep, helping fold the blankets and setting aside their snapback full of seashells with the car keeping them safe from most of the cold air. 

Byulyi slipped in between her legs, let Yongsun pull her inside of the flannel she was wearing and held her close in the privacy of the space of the trunk of the Jeep, glad she hadn’t invested in a VW bug or something that probably wouldn’t allow something like this. Her mouth was on Solar’s neck, kissing her tender as fingers found her bright hair and curled in against the jacket against her back.

“I made that mixtape for you,” she murmured shyly against the other girl’s skin and Yongsun let out a breathless sort of laugh, warm and refreshing.

“The one we listened to the whole way here?”

“I thought of you when I was making it. It’s cheesy, right?”

“I loved it, it made everything alright. You make everything alright, Byulyi,” Yongsun confirmed with a soft voice, smoothing out Byulyi’s hair as she lifted her chin to press her nose underneath Yongsun’s chin in a tender gesture, both all smiles as Yongsun pretended to put up a fight. “You always do that! It’s so weird!”

“Even now it’s weird!?”

“Well… it’s. It’s cute, but you’re still weird.”

“Yeah. You’re cute and weird too.” Byulyi tilted her head up to kiss that grinning face, smirking with the feel of legs wrapping around her as they made out in the back of her Jeep, lights dim but just right. The sea wasn’t too far away and nothing could have been more important with her hands against Solar’s waist, squeezing at her waist. She broke away from the kiss and Yongsun whined, leaning in for her again but Byulyi was quick to speak 

“I’ve been thinking of this for so long that I feel dizzy now. It’s like I’m drunk or-- it’s like my insides are all warm. It’s. I like you. I like you so much. I’m head over heels and I spend all my time thinking about you and you’re here with me and you’re with me even when I’m not with you.”

Yongsun was teary eyed and she just nodded her head, slipping her hands over Byulyi’s shoulders to kiss her again, gentle and reassuringly.

“I know now, I know and I wish I always knew, but maybe it’s just right like this. Maybe we were supposed to happen like this.”

“We?”

“Yeah, we.” Byulyi smiled broadly, brushing Yongsun’s tears away with her fingers and she scrunched her nose habitually.

“I like that, we. Us.”

“Kiss me more before we have to go,” Yongsun murmured against her mouth and Byulyi was never one to refuse her. 

 

:TRACK 09: OUTRO

Back in the car on the way home, a day done and two hearts full of songs, a shared hope that they wouldn’t dare let go of. The glow from the dash of the Jeep gave them just enough light to sneak looks at each other.

Byulyi kissed the back of Yongsun’s hand, holding it with her mouth against each knuckle. Yongsun watched her in wonder, eyes dazed and heavy. Soon she was dozing with Byulyi’s flannel wrapped around her but in her sleepy state, she still found herself reaching for Byulyi’s hand or wrist as she drove them along smoothly. 

“Did you make this mix for me too?”

“This is the same one, Yong,” came the sweet reply and Yongsun sighed with a smile, leaning her head in against the car seat. 

“And we kissed?”

“We kissed, yeah. We kissed and you don’t have to cry and eat too much ice cream anymore.”

“But… I can be happy and eat too much ice cream,” they both shared a laugh as they moved down the highway. 

“You can be happy with me.”

“I am happy with you. More happy than the world.”

“The sun and the moon too?” Byulyi kissed the bend of Yongsun’s wrist as they stopped at a traffic light blaring red. Yongsun lifted her head to kiss the side of Byulyi’s head affectionately, then settled back in. 

“Yeah, greasy,” came the sleepy reply after a beat and Byulyi suppressed a laugh. “Next time we run away, can we go to Paris?”

“I told you I’d take you anywhere,” Byulyi replied just as Yongsun’s eyes dropped closed, her head leaning over against Byulyi’s shoulder. “Anywhere you want to go.”

Their headlights were the only lights on the road, the sunrise wearily starting to peek up above the trees. Once again, there were only two people in the world as far as one Moon Byulyi was concerned. Two people and a soundtrack that could have made a movie score to the end of a film about surprises and blissful moments between two heartbeats thrumming together. It didn’t matter if it was picturesque, but Byulyi thought it was. “We’ll go to Paris,” she murmured into Yongsun’s hair and she didn’t know if she heard her, but she probably already knew they could go anywhere together.  



End file.
